Office Surprise
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione didn't know that when she started her day in a meeting with the new Muggle Prime Minister she'd end up getting in a fight with her boyfriend, Percy Weasley, and then getting engaged. This is the Amazing Women Challenge of the August Event and Shopie's Shelf, Count Your Buttons, and Character Appreciation in August Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is story is Character Appreciation, Count Your Buttons, and Sophie's Shelf of the August Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is also for the Amazing Women challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too. I wrote for Hemione/Percy for Count Your Buttons and Sophie's Shelf. I used prompt 16. Dialogue "Let me finish this chapter first in Character Appreciation. In Amazing Women I used prompt 2. dialogue "Just because I"m the boss, doesn't make me bossy." I hope you all enjoy Office Surprise.**

I stormed into the office that Percy was given at the Ministry not bothering to hide my annoyance at his offending the new Muggle Prime Minister. The poor woman had watched as he stormed off after I had chided him like a scolded child told he couldn't have his favorite toy. The fact that he didn't even bother to look up when I entered the room made me even angrier. I cleared my throat to alert me that I was there.

Percy looked up over the top of the book he was reading, obviously for work, and sighed. "Let me finish this chapter before you start at yelling and acting bossy again," he told me.

I put my hands on my hips. I had every right to act like his boss. I was his boss for all intents and purpose. "Just because I'm the boss," I sighed looking him straight in the forehead, "doesn't make me bossy."

"No. Of course not, dear."

I nodded knowing that he finally got it.

"You've been that way ever since we first met."

My face went red in anger. I could feel myself shaking I was that angry and it didn't help that he was laughing at me. "Well you're no better than I am," I told him. "You were just as bad as me when we first met."

He sighed and nodded. "I was trying to get a laugh of you," he told me. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as I was to busy storming off down the hall towards my office. How dare he say that I was bossy when we first met?

I was fuming so bad that by the time I got back to my office I ran straight into George Weasley who was backing out of it. Oh great. This is just what I needed George and Ron wanted to play a prank on me after my boyfriend of a year called me bossy. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him as he closed the door. I cleared my throat yet again getting yet another Weasley man's attention.

"Oh, there you are Hermione," George sadi with a smile. "I'm supposed to give this to you. With the express instructions not to open until you see what's inside your office."

"Is that so?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yup," he said popping the p. "I just be leaving then." When he got to the end of the hallway he called back to me, "Good luck."

That was odd. Why would I need luck with whatever was in my office? Then it hit me maybe George and Ron had let something dangerous into my office and I have to catch it. I rushed into my office hoping I wouldn't find it in a shambles with some unknown creature throwing things around the room. What I found shocked me.

The lights were dimmed and candles were set up everywhere. Romantic music was being played from the magical radio Mr. Weasley had given when I was promoted to Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic. Rose petal were strewn all over the floor and in the middle of it all knelt Percy Weasley. In his hand he a ring that must have cost more than a year salary. My mouth went wide in surprise as I took in everything. This was really happening right now.

"Hermione," Percy began, "I know that people probably think I'm crazy for dating my youngest brother's ex-girlfriend and I might be. But they don't know you like I do. They see you like I do. The way you're kind to everyone even the house elves. The way you work for everyone's best interest. The way your bossy and you know it. But you can still enjoy a good joke." He took my left hand and looked up at me. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I didn't know what to say. I nodded as he put the ring on my finger. "But that doesn't absolve you for calling me bossy earlier," I told him as I pulled him into a kiss. "But I have an idea of what might."

I smiled as my fiance and I left the office early that evening. We had a full night ahead of us.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Office Surprise. I think Hermione/Percy is one of those pair I really enjoy writing for. They fit together so well.**


End file.
